creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Who Knows?
When I was little, I was like everyone else, a happy go-lucky 10 year old. Then one night, I witnessed something horrible. Something that I would never get out of my head. My mother had suffered from depression ever since I could remember, and on that night, I think she reached her breaking point. She told me she was going upstairs to bed and that she loved me. She told me that every night but this particular night her voice seemed off. So when I thought she was upstairs, I went to investigate. She was sitting on the toilet with a knife in one hand, and a medicine bottle in the other. She cut her wrist and collected the blood in the medicine bottle. She must have saw me because she stopped and she had this terrifying look on her face. She turned to me and her smile was creepier than ever. She got up, walked over to me, and bent down. Still smiling, she asked me if I wanted to drink the blood in the bottle. I looked her straight in the eyes and told her no. "No, but why not? It's one of the tastiest things you will ever drink." Her smile on her face was bigger than ever. I stepped back and nearly fell down the stairs. She looked like she was possessed because she didn't look like my mother. Her face was red, her eyes were black. She had blood running down her arm, and she was pale. My mother was beautiful, but not like this. Her hair always fell just right, and stayed in place. She had gorgeous baby blue eyes, and was skinny. She stood there for a minute, and then she slowly walked towards me. I backed up every step she took, and finally broke into a run. She began chasing me with the knife high in the sky. "Come back Anna, Mommy only wants to make your life better!" I ran outside and down the street to a neighbor’s house. I stood there banging on the door for them to open, but nothing happened. My mom was behind me and I ran to the back of the house. I looked through the window, but all the lights where off. I screamed at the top of my lungs for help. " HELP..PLEASE HELP ME! MY MOTHER IS TRYING TO KILL ME PLEASE HELP." "Anna, come to mommy. I promise I won’t hurt you." "Get the hell away from me. HELP SOMEONE HELP!" "But Anna, I only want to put you out of your suffering" I stopped a second, looked around for somewhere to go. The problem with living in the woods was nobody was around. These people are out and the other closest neighbor around is five miles away. I ran back to the house, locked all the doors and windows. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room. I looked out the window every few minutes. There wasn't any noise coming from outside or anywhere. After a few hours, I decided that I wanted to see if things had calmed down. I slowly walked down the stairs, and on the couch passed out was mom. I didn't know how she got in, but I didn't really care. I was hungry, tired, and I was happy that she was sleeping. The next morning Mom came upstairs and she was her normal self. I didn't know what happened the night before, but whatever it was, I hoped it never happened again. That wasn't the case because later that night Mom was in the same state as the night before. Only this time she did the unthinkable. I was sitting on the couch when Mom came up behind me. I saw her shadow and turned to see what she wanted. Mom had a butcher knife high in the air. Before I could think, she stabbed me several times. I remember the pain being so excruciating, that I couldn't breathe. I laid on the floor in a pool of my own blood. I was slowly dying while Mom was standing over me with the same smile on her face as when she chased me in the streets the night before. I remember closing my eyes. Now I am a follower. Lingering in the shadows, watching my mother’s every move. She's not in jail. She is a free woman and now has another girl. I protect my little sister. She is my everything. She doesn't know who I am or that I protect her when Mom goes on one of her rampages. I don't want my sister to suffer the same fate I did when I was alive. Category:Mental Illness Category:Ghosts